Ponyville Confidential: Parental Reactions
by Charanium
Summary: Remember how the Mane 6 shunned the Cutie Mark Crusaders after the Gabby Gums fiasco? What would happen if their parents found out? How would they react?
1. Granny Smith

_After reading some fanfictions about Ponyville Confidential, I thought about writing a story about how the parents of the Mane 6 would react toward the actions of their children. I'm not inserting Applejack's or Spike's parents, because, well...they were unavailable at the time. So here goes..._

"You should be ashamed of yourself, humiliatin' yer sister an' me like that!" Big McIntosh shouted at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "We don't want to talk to any of y'all right now, so take your little gossip column and your embarrassin' photographs and just _go away!!_"

Just then, an elderly voice said, "_Applejack! Big __McIntosh! Get yer flanks over here **right this apple-pickin' instant!!**_" Applejack and Big McIntosh couldn't believe their ears! Why was Granny Smith mad at them? Apple Bloom was the one who wrote the gossip, not them!

As they approached, Big Mac asked, "Say, what's th' big idear?" Granny retorted, "Y'all knows better than t' raise yer voices like that, especially at yer sister!!" Applejack argued, "We was_ right_ to raise our voices at her!! She an' her friends are the authors of that there Gabby Gums gossip column!" Granny retorted, "Ah know that, but there ain't nothin' right about the way y'all reacted!" Big Mac responded, "Y'all should be supportin' us!" Granny decided she "ain't takin' no more backtalk," and she grabbed the two ponies by their manes and dragged them toward the woodshed.

Then Apple Bloom said, "No, Granny. They's right. Ah did write them hurtful gossips." But Granny wasn't buying it. "Now, Ah know ya ain't the type to tell tales an' gossip. Tell me ever'thin." For a while, Apple Bloom was silent, but Granny kept staring her down, waiting for her to tell. Apple Bloom kept silent, and Applejack smirked. "See. She ain't got no excuse. She did it on 'er own." Big Mac agreed, "Eeyup."

Then Apple Bloom burst into tears. "WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! IT WAS DIAMOND TIARA!!!!" That got her family's attention. Applejack remembered how Diamond Tiara had disgraced her family at Family Appreciation Day. In anger, she asked, "What did she do?" Apple Bloom cried as she answered, "She's the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, the Foal Free Press. She's got me Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle writin' gossip stories about everyone in town! At first, we didn't feel right about it, but everyone liked the gossip, so we just kept writin' it." On hearing that, Applejack's and Big Mac's hearts sank. They knew their sister was right. They trotted over and gave her a hug. They tearfully said, "Oh Apple Bloom, we is right sorry. We shoulda listened to ya."

Then Apple Bloom said, "And that ain't all! When everypony was gettin' mad at us, we tried to stop, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't allow it! She even blackmailed us with baby pictures!" Applejack and Big Mac gasped. They knew Diamond Tiara was a mean filly, but they didn't think she would go _that_ far. Applejack gnashed her teeth and said, "When Ah get mah hooves on that lil' brat, she'll wish she ain't never been born!"

Granny cautioned, "Now Applejack, Filthy Rich is our biggest customer, and he might not take too kindly t'those that harm 'is family." Big Mac then said, "She means she's gonna give'er an earful 'bout th' way she treated our baby sistah!" Granny said, "Don't y'all worry 'bout that none! Ah'll take care of it. Right now, ya make up with ya sis."

So Applejack and Big Mac walked over to do just that. "We is really sorry we yelled at ya like that without hearin' th' whole story." "Eeyup." Apple Bloom answered, "It's all right. Y'all ain't th' only ones. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, an' Rainbow Dash all did it t' us. Twilight done banned us from th' library, Fluttershy cried in her living room, and Rainbow Dash rained on us with a cloud!" Applejack and Big Mac gasped. Then they felt even worse about what they'd done to her.

They then resolutely said, "We is gonna make it up to ya. We is gonna call Filthy Rich and tell'm what his brat's been doin', an' then we's gonna tell our friends th' truth. They is sure to listen." Apple Bloom was excited to hear that, and she hugged her siblings in gratitude. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! An Ah's right sorry I gossiped about ya." Applejack and Big Mac responded, "It's all right. We's sorry we overreacted."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle saw the whole thing and asked Applejack and Big Mac, "Would you be willing to help us clear this up with our families? Big Mac smiled and answered, "Eeyup," and Applejack said, "Why, shore thang! Any friends of our sister is friends o'us!"

And so they let them accompany them on their way to the phone; but when they got inside, Granny Smith was on the phone. Apparently, she had overheard Apple Bloom talking about Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, and she took it upon herself to call their parents.

Granny said, "Hello, Night Light...Ah need ta talk to ya about'cha daughter...She banned mah granddaughter from the library and wouldn't listen to her...An' Diamond Tiara's blackmailin' her to write gossips for the school paper. Could ya deal with it, please?...Why thank ya, sonny!"

_Please review. How do you think Night Light will react when he hears what Twilight Sparkle did? And what about Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's parents?_


	2. Night Light and Twilight Velvet

_In answer to your question, The J. A. M. aka Numbuh i, yes, phone._

At Night Light's house in Canterlot...

"Hey, Granny Smith!" Night Light was on the phone with Granny Smith. "Wait, my Twilight?...SHE DID WHAT?!?!?...Oh, absolutely. I'll deal with it." Twilight Velvet asked, "What's wrong, honey?" Night Light responded, "We have to get to the Golden Oak Library. Our daughter mistreated three fillies there." And so they teleported to Ponyville.

Meanwhile, at the library, Twilight Sparkle and Spike were trying to relax. After reading the Gabby Gums articles on her, she was understandably furious. They tried to calm down by reading their favorite books. Spike then said, "It's nice to be able to spend some brother-sister time after what happened today."

Just then, they heard a knock on the force field. "It had better not be those three again," Twilight grumbled. Spike grabbed a ruler, ready to smack the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He opened the door and shouted, "I thought I told you three to get...!" but then he saw who it really was, Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

"**_KENBROATH GILSPOTTEN HEATHSPIKE!!!!! YOU LET US THROUGH THIS INSTANT!!!!!_**" bellowed Night Light. Spike shuddered, and then he closed the door and ran back inside. "Twilight, it's not them; it's Mom and Dad!" Twilight's mood immediately changed. She took down the force field and let her parents inside.

"Mom, Dad, it's such a pleasure to see you..." she happily told her parents. "Don't you dare suck up to us, Twilight Twinkle Sparkle!" snapped Twilight Velvet. Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe her ears. Her mother had used her middle name, the way she did only when she was in_ really_ big trouble. She hadn't done anything wrong (or so she thought), so she angrily asked, "WHAT'S THIS!?!?"

"Don't play innocent with us, young mare!" snapped Night Light. "There is no excuse for the way you treated the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Twilight Sparkle protested, "You should be backing me up on this! They wrote this horrible gossip!" and she showed them the Gabby Gums article on her.

Twilight Velvet had a response ready. "Only because Diamond Tiara was blackmailing them into doing it!" Twilight Sparkle retorted, "I don't care! There is no excuse to write gossip stories!" Spike agreed. "Tell 'em, Twilight!" Night Light was furious with their attitude. "I know I raised you better than this!" Spike protested, "We didn't do anything wrong, Dad!" Night Light bellowed, "**_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!!???_**"

After calming Night Light down, Twilight Velvet answered, "You're supposed to talk things out with them, not lash out at them! That's the way we raised you two and your big brother Shining Armor!" Twilight Sparkle and Spike then realized that their parents were right. "We're sorry, Mom." Twilight Velvet answered, "You're forgiven, but it's not us you should be apologizing to; it's the Cutie Mark Crusaders." So Twilight Sparkle and Spike set out to do just that, but then Twilight stopped. She thought, "_This would be perfect for my letter to Celestia._"

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I learned that gossip, while popular in many circles, is very hurtful. But I also learned that things are not always as they seem. One should confront his or her offender without lashing out and try to talk out the problem. And one should also be willing to listen, instead of shutting out the offender. There could be an underlying cause for all we know._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

After Spike sent the letter, he and Twilight set out to apologize to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Imagine their surprise when they bumped into Applejack, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders (she thought because Granny was on the phone, it would be faster for her to just walk over there)!

"Wow! W-we were looking for you, Applejack!" said Twilight. Applejack sternly said, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders was blackmailed by Diamond Tiara to write them gossips." Twilight answered, "I know that, now. My parents told me as much."

Then she turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and said, "I am really sorry I banned you from the library. You can come anytime you want. I should have listened to you." They responded, "And we're sorry, too. We should not have written those stories." Twilight and Spike gave them a group hug and said, "All is forgiven!"

Then Applejack said, "Ah heard mah Granny Smif talkin' to yer pa on th' phone." Twilight then said, "Applejack, that's 'Smith.'" Applejack retorted, "Ah _said_ 'Smif'!" "Smi_th._" "That's what Ah said: 'Smif.'" "S-M-I-T-H!" "AH KNOW HOW T' SPELL 'SMIF'!!!" "But apparently you don't know how to _say_ 'Smith.'" "YES AH DO!!! AH'M SAYIN' 'SMIF' RIGHT!!!" "SMI-THA!!!!" "Twilight, there ain't no 'uh' at th' end o' 'Smif'!"

Then Big Mac showed up and said, "**_BREAK IT UP!!!! _**We don't need no argument over it! Ah also heard Granny talkin' to Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's folks. We's headed to Fluttershy's now." And Twilight said, "And then we'll confront Diamond Tiara." Big Mac them said, "Ah, Granny'll take care o'that." So off the Apples, Twilight, Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle trotted to Fluttershy's cottage. Would she hear Applejack and Big Mac out?

_Twilight Sparkle and Spike received a heavy reprimand from their parents, and they learned the proper way to solve social problems. But we still have yet to hear about Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's parents._


	3. Mr and Mrs Shy

At the Shys' house in Cloudsdale...

Mrs. Shy was dealing with a troublesome gopher in her garden. It had been eating her flowers, and she was just sick about it. She reached her hoof down into the gopher hole, confident that this would be the time she caught that varmint. But the gopher bit her, causing her to yelp in pain. In a rage, she said, "I'll get that gopher yet! I don't know what my daughter sees in these varmints!"

Just then, Mr. Shy flew up beside her and said, "We have to pay Fluttershy a visit. Apparently someone wrote a mean article in the newspaper about her." Mrs. Shy protested, "Not now. I have a gopher to catch!" Mr. Shy retorted, "What's more important, your flowers or your daughter?" That got her attention, and she joined him as they flew down to Fluttershy's cottage.

When they got there, they were greeted by Angel Bunny, who glared at them. But Mr. Shy said, "It's okay. We're Fluttershy's parents. We're here to help." Angel backed away in fear; he knew how Mrs. Shy felt about "varmints" like him. Then Mrs. Shy patted her daughter on the withers, saying, "Shhh. It's all right," hoping to calm her down."

"You don't understand!" sobbed Fluttershy, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders wrote that embarrassing article about my 'tail extensions'!" "I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it," assured Mr. Shy. Fluttershy said, "But now nopony believes that this is my natural hair!" Mr. and Mrs. Shy answered, "Wrong; we both do." Fluttershy moaned, "But who will believe the word of two ponies against the rest of Equestria?"

Just then, the Apples, Twilight, Spike, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle showed up, got permission to enter the cottage, and explained the whole thing. "It was Diamond Tiara's doin," said Applejack. Fluttershy stammered, "D-D-Diamond Tiara? S-she wrote that article?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders answered, "We wrote it, but she wanted gossip stories." Fluttershy scowled, "Why didn't you say no?" Scootaloo answered, "'Cause she's the editor-in-chief, and she's blackmailing us with embarrassing photos."

Fluttershy couldn't believe her ears. That anypony could do such a thing was beyond her comprehension. Sure, Dumbbell, Hoops, and Score had given her a hard time when she was that age, calling her "Klutzershy" and all that, but they had never gone that far!

"I'm gonna find that Diamond Tiara and give her a piece of my mind!" But Big Mac was quick to calm her down. "Sit down and talk through it, don't just yell at her." Fluttershy responded, "**_ZIP IT, MAC!!!! NOPONY FRAMES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!_**" Mr. Shy then said, "That's our daughter. We could never be that bold." Mrs. Shy answered, "Like that gopher in my garden. Only Fluttershy isn't the type to damage other ponies' property."

Fluttershy then calmed down and said, "I think we need to tell Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie what's going on." Applejack agreed. "We'll go t' Sugarcube Corner an' talk to Pinkie Pie about this." Sweetie Belle said, "I'm sorry I won't be able to accompany you. I got to get home. Rarity is waiting for me." Scootaloo then said, "Well, we can't fly! How are we going to explain it to Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom had an answer ready: "We'll just ask Granny Smif to call her and explain."

But by the time the Apples got home, Granny had already called Rainbow Dash's parents and explained the whole thing. "Don't y'all worry yer pretty lil heads. Ya friend's parents is gonna deal with it. Y'all can just relax. Ever'thin's gonna be just fine." But Applejack said, "Can we go to Sugarcube Corner. Ah think Pinkie Pie would like t' hear th' truth 'bout Gabby Gums." Granny answered, "Eeyup." And then she made a couple more calls.

_Well, now Fluttershy has heard the truth of the matter, and she is ready to help the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But how are Rainbow Dash's parents going to tract when they hear what their daughter did?__ And will Rarity and Pinkie Pie hear the truth?_


	4. Bow Hothoof,Windy Whistles,and Scootaloo

Back in Cloudsdale...

Rainbow Dash was strutting her stuff, feeling very proud of herself for "teaching those brats a lesson" by siccing a rain cloud on them. "That'll teach those spoiled fillies to mess with me! They think they can make me look like a softie! Getting a hooficure at the spa! I sure showed them! Ha ha ha ha!"

Just then, Rainbow Blaze showed up and said, "Mom and Dad are looking for you. They sounded horribly upset." Rainbow Dash said, "Maybe they'll cheer up when I tell them what I did!" So she flew over to them and told them about the rain cloud. To say that her parents were horribly upset was a _HUGE_ understatement. They were crying their eyes out.

"Rainbow Dash, how could you?" sobbed Windy Whistles. "What possessed you to rain on your friends with a cloud?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her ears. She thought, "_Mom should be happy that I dealt with those brats!_" and she said, "Mom, you've _got_ to be kidding me! You saw that article about me getting a hooficure! I figured you'd be fully supporting me!"

Bow Hothoof wailed, "We raised you better than this! We gave you our unwavering support so you would be an amazing pony, not a bully!" Rainbow Dash protested, "_**I'M **A BULLY?!? _DAD, IT WAS THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!!! THEY RUINED MY REPUTATION!!!! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF ME FOR TEACHING THOSE BRATS A LESSON!!!!"

"OHHHH, WE ARE SO ASHAMED!" her parents cried. "RAINBOW DASH, WORST BEHAVIOR EVER! WE CAN NEVER SHOW OUR FACES IN PUBLIC AGAIN!" And they flew away, crying in extreme shame and embarrassment. Rainbow Dash left with a growl of exasperation, thinking things could not possibly get any worse.

They did.

"IS IT TRUE?!?" screamed Scootaloo's Auntie Lofty, who had just flown up into Bow Hothoof's face. She was absolutely **_furious_** with the way his daughter had treated her niece, and she was ready to show her a thing or two. Bow answered, "Is what true?" "DON'T PLAY DUMB!!!!! YOUR DAUGHTER RAINED ON MY NIECE WITH A CLOUD!!!!!" "Yes. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it's true." "WHERE IN EQUESTRIA IS SHE!??!!?"

Then Rainbow Dash showed up. Lofty, with a fiery look on her face, screamed, "**_WHY DID YOU RAN ON MY NIECE WITH A CLOUD!??! WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEPONY DID THAT TO YOU?!?! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY NIECE'S HERO!!!!_**" Rainbow Dash screamed, "**LISTEN**** TO ME, MISS!!! YOUR SPOILED ROTTEN NIECE DISGRACED MY NAME IN HER SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!!!!**"

Well, Lofty did to Rainbow Dash _exactly_ what she'd done to Scootaloo and her friends: she rained on her with a cloud. "**_AAAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!!! WHY IS EVERYONE OUT TO GET ME!???!!!?? I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!!!!!_**" Rainbow Dash tied to escape, but Lofty wouldn't let her; she followed her around, making sure that cloud rained on her all the way. Rainbow Dash figured that the only way to escape was down...to Ponyville.

There she was confronted by Scootaloo's Aunt Holiday. She roared, "**_I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID TO MY NIECE!!!! AND SHE LOOKS UP TO YOU LIKE THE SUN, MOON, AND STARS!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!?!?!?_**" Rainbow Dash answered, "I WAS DISCIPLINING HER FOR WHAT SHE DID TO ME IN THE PAPER!!!!" Holiday wasn't buying it. "**_THAT'S NOT DISCIPLINE; THAT'S ABUSE!!!!!_**"

Rainbow Dash retorted, "Oh, that's what today's permissive parents say to avoid making their foals mind!" Holiday's response was "While that may be true, _everyone_ can agree that your actions were abusive!" Rainbow Dash said, "I have _many_ who will support me!" But Holiday answered, "Name one," and she couldn't. Instead, she flew away in embarrassment.

As she was flying away, she ran into Fluttershy. "Ohh, Fluttershy! Am I glad to see you!" she said. "Everyone's after me, and you're the only one I can turn to!" Fluttershy answered, "What happened?" Rainbow Dash said, "First, my parents got on to me for raining on Gabby Gums with a cloud, and then Scootaloo's aunts attacked me! One of them rained on me with a cloud, and the other one called me an abuser!"

Fluttershy then said, "Well, Diamond Tiara was making them do it." Rainbow Dash gasped. "**_DIAMOND TIARA!?!? WHERE IS SHE?!?!_**" And like the brash, impulsive pony she was, she took off, looking for Diamond Tiara; but Fluttershy stopped her, saying, "Shouldn't you apologize to Scootaloo?" As she flew away, Rainbow Dash said, "All right, if I can. Where is she?" Fluttershy answered, "She's going to Sugarcube Corner with Apple Bloom and her family." Rainbow Dash flew off, saying, "Thanks. Bye!"

She caught up to Scootaloo just as she and the Apple siblings were about to enter Sugarcube Corner. Scootaloo glared at her and asked, "What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash said, "Fluttershy told me everything. I'm sorry about the rain cloud. Where's Diamond Tiara?" But Scootaloo didn't know. "And where is Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo replied, "She went home." "Well, next time you see her, tell her I'm sorry." Scootaloo answered, "Will do. Sorry about the gossip." Apple Bloom said, "Me too." Rainbow Dash hugged them both in forgiveness. "Wait until Pinkie Pie hears of this."

_Well, Rainbow Dash has seen the light, although it took a lot to convince her. But this story isn't over__. What will await Sweetie Belle when she gets home? Will Rarity forgive her, or will she still lecture her?__ And how will Pinkie Pie react when she hears the truth?_


	5. Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles

When Sweetie Belle got back to the Carousel Boutique, Rarity met her at the door with a nasty glare. "Sweetie Belle, I thought I told you to go to Diamond Tiara and quit the paper!" Sweetie Belle answered, "I tried, but she won't..." Rarity interrupted, "No buts, young mare! I said to quit, so quit!" Sweetie Belle tried again, "But she won't..." Rarity yelled, "NO! I SAID NO BUTS! DID I NOT JUST SAY NO BUTS!?"

Then Cookie Crumbles, having received a call from Granny Smith, came in and said, "How many times have I told you never to say that to your sister!?" Rarity couldn't believe her ears! **"MOTHER?!?! HOW CAN YOU STICK UP FOR _HER?!?_**" Then Hondo Flanks entered and said, "Rarity, that is no way to talk to your mother!" Rarity was furious! **"FATHER!!!!! SWEETIE BELLE PUBLISHED MY DIARY IN HER GOSSIP COLUMN!!!!!" **Hondo Flanks responded, "Why am I not surprised?" And Cookie Crumbles said, "Especially after you snooped through_ her_ saddlebag." Rarity retorted, "What's that have to do with anything?"

Hondo answered, "Rarity, Sweetie Belle looks up to you like everything, but you set a terrible example for her by snooping through her saddlebag. Not to mention the fact that you were enjoying all the gossip stories up until there was one on you." Cookie said, "That's called hypocrisy. I also know that Sweetie Belle was sorry when she got caught, but_ you_ were_ not_. We're afraid you've been a bad influence on your sister, and we're very disappointed in you."

As Rarity fumbled for words, Hondo said, "We were going to let Sweetie Belle stay with you on our next vacation; but your bad behavior shows that we can't trust you with her, so we're taking her with us." Rarity protested at the top of her lungs, "**_MY BAD BEHAVIOR??!!!? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO PUBLISHED SWEETIE BELLE'S DIARY IN THE NEWSPAPER!!!!!!_**" Cookie calmly responded, "But you thought nothing of...wait. Let Sweetie Belle explain."

Sweetie Belle then said, "At first, me, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom wanted to just be newspaper reporters (we thought we'd get our cutie marks), but then editor-in-chief Diamond Tiara demanded juicy stories. And everyone liked the stories we wrote, so we just kept writing them. Soon, however, ponies were starting to take offense at them, and then you confronted me and told me how hurtful gossip is, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't let us quit. She even blackmailed us with embarrassing photographs!"

Rarity gasped, and so did their parents. They took a minute to regain their composure, and then Rarity asked, "W-w-why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sweetie Belle answered in tears, "You told me it's not polite to snitch on anypony." Rarity was embarrassed. She realized that her prohibition on "snitching" had allowed bullying to escalate to that level. "I know. But I meant for little things like slightly breaking the rules. When you're bullied _that_ badly, ponies_ must _be alerted. We have _got_ to tell Cheerilee about this!" Sweetie Belle pleaded, "No! There's no telling what Diamond Tiara will do if we tell Miss Cheerilee!" Rarity responded, "Like I'll allow her to do that!" And then, mimicking Applejack's tone, she continued, "And Ah'll be right surprised if her pa don't deal with't."

Sweetie Belle laughed, and then she said, "Let's meet up with our friends at Sugarcube Corner and tell them the truth. Hondo and Cookie asked, "May we accompany you?" Sweetie Belle mimicked Apple Bloom and said, "Eeyup." Rarity started to scold her for "using such a crude accent," but she stopped herself, knowing that she had used that same Apple accent. On the way to Sugarcube Corner, Hondo said, "And we'll also take Rarity on our next vacation." Cookie and Sweetie agreed. Rarity then said, "Well, I am rather overdue for a vacation."

_Well, now Rarity has found out the truth of the situation and made up with her sister.The only one left (of the Mane 6) now is Pinkie Pie. How will she be convinced, and how will the Cutie Mark Crusaders handle it now?__And how will Cheerilee react when she hears what her editor-in-chief has been up to?_


	6. Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz

At Sugarcube Corner,

Pinkie Pie was in a bad mood. Ever since the Gabby Gums article about her being an out-of-control party animal, she did not feel like doing anything she normally did (party planning, baking, or any of her usual nonsensical activities). Mr. and Mrs. Cake had a hard time convincing her to work her afternoon shift, but she eventually agreed, with a grumble.

Meanwhile, Rarity and Sweetie Belle had taken a seat at a large table, next to Applejack and Apple Bloom. They were accompanied by Big Mac, Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo. They were just about to start talking when Pinkie Pie showed up. With a smile and peppy voice, she said, "Good afternoon, welcome to Sugarcube Corner where we..." but then she noticed the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She frowned, raised her head, and trotted away, **_completely_** ignoring Applejack's protests to "get on back 'ere!"

She then came across two customers in a booth, who happened to be her parents, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz. She put her smile back on and said, "Good afternoon, welcome to Sugarcube Corner! What can I do for you?" Igneous glared at her and said, "Nothing for us yet, Pinkamena Diane Pie." Cloudy, with the same glare, said, "First, you can go back and help those other customers you snubbed."

Pinkie Pie was startled. "Mom? Dad? Those customers? You mean Gabby Gums?" Cloudy replied, "They are your friends." Pinkie argued, "They're no friends of mine! They called me an out-of-control party animal!" Igneous couldn't help but grin at that. "Well, you have to admit it, it is true." Cloudy answered, "Igneous, were you reading Gabby Gums?" He scoffed, "No! I just know that for a fact."

Cloudy then said, "True, but that's not the point. The point is that you forgive those who wronged you." Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes and said, "You obviously were never gossiped about." Igneous sighed, thinking, "_She still rolls her eyes at us. Where did we go wrong?_" Cloudy responded, "Actually, I was...right when I was your age." Pinkie Pie thought, "_Oh boy..._"

"One night, at my friend's birthday party, I ate an entire bag of rock candy in one sitting. My parents were very angry with me, and they said I couldn't have dessert for an entire month. And that wasn't the worst of it. At school, everypony was mocking me for being a 'candy monster.' They were saying that I regularly gorged myself on rock candy every night. I knew this wasn't true, but no one would believe me. Even my own parents wouldn't help me.

"My reputation was ruined. I decided to get to the bottom of the matter. With a tough attitude, I asked everyone I knew about the 'candy monster rumor,' and I discovered that my best friend had started it. I was very angry with her, and I didn't speak to her for a while. My parents noticed, and they talked to me about it. They urged me to forgive her, and when I did, it was as if nothing had ever happened between us. I then thought about all the time we'd missed because I was angry."

Igneous Rock then said, "And we shudder to think of the time you would miss with your friends because of this petty anger." Pinkie then remembered all the fun times she had with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and she ran over there and said, "I think an 'I Forgive You' party is in order for you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They were stunned at first, but then they cheered, and Pinkie Pie produced her party cannon. Her parents couldn't help but laugh as they said, "That's our Pinkamena Diane Pie. Typical reaction. We'd like some rocky road sundaes, please."

During the party, Apple Bloom asked, "Now Pinkie Pie believes us. Problem is, how's we gonna tell everypony else 'bout this?" Rarity answered, "The same way the gossip got out in the first place." Scootaloo answered, "But Diamond Tiara will never allow it!" Sweetie Belle said, "And Cheerilee will never believe us over her." Twilight glared, "Oh, yes she will! Anyone who messes with my friends messes with ME!!!" Rainbow Dash objected, "Hey, _I'm_ the Element of Loyalty!"

During the party, Igneous Rock said, "These sundaes remind me of the ones you used to make." Cloudy Quartz answered, "Indeed. I taught her how to make them." Igneous noted, "But they taste better than normal." Cloudy responded, "And that's because our daughter forgave her friends." Then they said, "It looks as if we did a fine job raising her."

_Well, now all the Mane 6 know the truth about Gabby Gums, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders__ are ready to tell the truth to everypony. Will they believe them, or will their efforts be for nought?_


	7. Cheerilee

Apple Bloom asked, "Now what do we do?" Sweetie Belle answered, "Well, now that we have our sisters' support, we publish the truth in Gabby Gums' column." Twilight Sparkle answered, "I have a better idea. Since we're older, I suppose Cheerilee will listen to us when we tell her what Diamond Tiara has been doing with the school newspaper." And so off they all (the Mane 6, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike) went to Cheerilee's house to discuss the matter.

Cheerilee greeted them warmly. "Hello! What may I do for you all?" Twilight took the initiative. "We need to talk to you about your editor-in-chief, Diamond Tiara." Cheerilee frowned and asked, "What business is it of yours, Twilight Sparkle?" Applejack answered, "She's been blackmailin' mah sister and 'er friends t' write that there Gabby Gums gossip!" Cheerilee gasped, clearly in shock that her editor-in-chief would do any such thing.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then said, "Well, first she simply wanted juicy stories, and everypony in Ponyville liked them. But then ponies started to get mad about the stories, and we wanted to quit. But Diamond Tiara wouldn't let us quit, and she even threatened to put embarrassing photos of us in the paper if we did." Cheerilee stood with her mouth agape. Diamond Tiara had done all _that?_

Spike then said, "And you're the one who put her in charge. What do you have to say for yourself?" Cheerilee answered, "Uhh...I guess I gave a little too much authority to a first-time editor?" "What kind of a thing is that to say?" asked Spike. "It sounds like she's trying to downplay the seriousness of this," replied Twilight. "How can you be so callous?" cried Rarity. "Everypony is shunning mah sister an'er friends, and it ain't their fault!" said Applejack.

"You just wait until the school board hears about this!" glowered Twilight. Cheerilee cried, "You don't understand! Her mother, Spoiled Rich, is the president of the school board! It was her idea that Diamond Tiara be the next editor-in-chief after Namby Pamby graduated!" Rainbow Dash answered, "Well, I'm sure she'll be very interested to hear what her daughter's been up to!"

Just as Rainbow Dash was about to take off, Cheerilee and the Cutie Mark Crusaders stopped her. "Wait! We need your help in resolving this issue!" Apple Bloom said, "The townsfolk is still mad at us." Cheerilee said, "Are, Apple Bloom. The townsfolk _are_ still mad at us." Apple Bloom continued, "We is gonna print our apology letter in the paper." Cheerilee exasperatedly said, "**_Are!_**" She thought, "_That grammar is why Apple Bloom is failing Language Arts._ _She just won't get subject-verb agreement down!_" Twilight Sparkle said, "That's a great idea!"

So they drafted their apology letter.

_To the citizens of Ponyville_,

_For some time now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece. We want to apologize for the pain and. embarrassment we've caused._ _Y'see, I'm actually three little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo._

_As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype. We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing._

_From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy, and we won't engage in hurtful gossip any more. All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville._

_Signing off for the very last time,_

_XOXO, Gabby Gums_

Everyone liked it, except Rainbow Dash. She angrily shouted, "Hey! I didn't see anything about how Diamond Tiara was behind all this!" Fluttershy said, "Oh, we forgot." But Twilight said, "We can just put in a postscript."

_P. S.: It wasn't entirely our faults. Diamond Tiara wanted this gossip, and she was even willing to blackmail us to continue delivering it._

Then Rainbow Dash was pacified, and she joined Twilight Sparkle in contacting the Ponyville School Board, as did the rest of their friends, including Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as well as the Mane 6's parents. They had overheard their children talking with Cheerilee, and they wanted to pitch in and help.

_Now the Cutie Mark Crusaders are ready to publish their apology and expose Diamond Tiara's actions. Will the townsfolk think it's just an excuse, or will they believe and forgive them?__ And how will the school board react when they hear the story?_

_Yes, the main letter came directly from the show, except the postscript._


	8. The School Board

Twilight Sparkle and her friends contacted the school board to call an emergency meeting, and Cheerliee helped the Cutie Mark Crusaders publish their apology letter. "Here's the plan. We'll go to the school paper first and publish your apology letter. That way, Ponyville will know how sorry you are about offending them, and they'll forgive you for this. I know I do (forgive you)."

But on the way to school, Cheerilee was intercepted by Spoiled Rich, the president of the school board. "Come along, Cheerilee. Cookie Crumbles insisted you show up at this meeting." Then she turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and said, "Shouldn't you be in bed, little fillies?" Applejack replied, "It ain't quite her bedtime yet, ma'am." But Rarity and Applejack did take their little sisters home, and Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo back to her aunts and apologized to them for what she'd done.

At the meeting, Cookie Crumbles said in a rage, "**_DO YOU KNOW WHY WE CALLED THIS MEETING!!???!!??_**" Spoiled Rich answered, "Absolutely not." Cookie then shouted, "**_BECAUSE YOUR SPOILED BRAT IS BLACKMAILING MY SWEET ANGEL AND HER FRIENDS TO WRITE GOSSIP STORIES FOR THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!!!!!!_**" Everyone gasped. _Diamond Tiara_ was behind all the hurtful slander? Nopony could believe this was happening, and they felt guilty about repulsing the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Spoiled retorted, "Come on, let's be civil about this." Cookie responded, "**_YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!!!!! MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS ARE TAKING THE FALL FOR __YOUR__ DAUGHTER'S ACTIONS!!!!! NO ONE IS SPEAKING OR LISTENING TO THEM!!!!!!_**" The other members of the board said, "We know that, and we are very sorry for being mad at the wrong fillies. It's Diamond Tiara we should be mad at."

Then they said to Cheerilee, "Where were you when she was doing that to those poor little fillies? Shouldn't you have been overseeing the paper?" Cheerilee felt like something was slithering inside her. She had failed to discern the decision to appoint Diamond Tiara as editor-in-chief of the Foal Free Press, and as a result, she used her authority to blackmail the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Cheerilee whispered, "What have I done?"

Then, she said out loud, "I remember that she called Granny Smith a 'kooky old lady' on Family Appreciation Day. I normally would never have done this, but I wanted to do our president a favor by following her idea." Spoiled Rich blushed, but then she huffed, "It was just some blank flanks and some harmless gossip. I don't see why some lower-class ponies are making such a fuss..." Cookie Crumbles interrupted, "**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOWER-CLASS?!????!!!!_**"

After some deliberation, the school board decided that both Diamond Tiara _and_ Cheerilee would be suspended for six months, Diamond Tiara for the gossip and blackmail, and Cheerilee for allowing it. Spoiled Rich protested, "I cannot allow you to mistreat my daughter on such a crude manner!" Cookie Crumbles shouted, "QUIET BEFORE I MAKE A MOTION TO IMPEACH YOU!!!" Spoiled knew Cookie meant business, so she backed down and said, "Meeting adjourned." Cookie quieted down and said, "I second." The motion passed.

The next day,

Diamond Tiara, fed up with waiting for Gabby Gums gossip, said, "That's it, Gabby Gums is out of time. Run these instead. I want this paper on every street corner in Ponyville!" Shady Daze answered, "Yes, ma'am!" Just then, the door opened, and Cheerilee said, "Stop the presses!" Diamond Tiara and Shady Daze turned in surprise. "_Cheerilee!?_"

Cheerilee glared at Diamond Tiara, saying, "I can't believe what you did to the school newspaper!" Diamond tried to deny it, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Then Cheerilee took the very photos Diamond was going to publish. "Then how do you explain _these?!?_" Then Featherweight showed up, with the photo of Diamond blackmailing the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and said, "The Crusaders wanted to quit, but Diamond Tiara wouldn't let them, and even blackmailed them with the photos you've got." Diamond growled, "Featherweight, you idiot! You weren't supposed to keep _that_ one!"

Cheerilee then said, "The school board had an emergency meeting last night, discussing this matter. Diamond Tiara, what you did to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, blackmailing them to write gossip stories is not only unacceptable, it's unthinkable! I have orders to bar you from all future involvement with the Foal Free Press and suspend you for six months!" Diamond gasped, and then said, "You just wait until my mother hears about this!"

Cheerilee responded, "Oh, she already has, as has your father! Your mother tried to stop us, but someone threatened to impeach her as president of the school board. And I'm also suspended for six months, for allowing this degree of bullying toward your classmates!" And then, turning to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she said, "Cookie Crumbles will be the substitute teacher in my absence, and she will appoint the new editor-in-chief. Tell everypony." And so they did.

That afternoon, after Dinky was named the new editor-in-chief (her mother Derpy was the mail carrier, and Featherweight had taken all the embarrassing photos), everyone gathered at the Ponyville Town Square. Mayor Mare told the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "The townspeople read your apology letter in the paper, and they came here to tell you that they forgive you." Doctor Whooves said, "And also, we all want to say that we're sorry for turning you away instead of hearing you out." The townsfolk agreed, coming forward to comfort the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who said, "Don't feel bad. We forgive you." And everyone cheered for them. They couldn't help but laugh, they were so happy that all was forgiven.

_Well, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have been forgiven, and Diamond Tiara has gotten her comeuppance, but Cheerilee has also been suspended for allowing her to bully her classmates so badly. How will Filthy Rich react when he hears about what she did?__ And what about Silver Spoon?__ Stay tuned for the final chapter! Please review._


	9. Filthy and Spoiled Rich

Later that evening, at the Rich Mansion...

Filthy Rich was furious when he learned what Diamond Tiara had done with the school newspaper. He had yelled at her for tarnishing the family name and bullying three innocent fillies, and he ended up grounding her for nine months. In addition, she had to write apology letters to everyone in Ponyville, and she would no longer be allowed to have any contact with Silver Spoon, until her parents decided she could.

She had just finished her apologies to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and she decided to sneak out of her room and check things out. She then saw her parents in a heated argument. "I just can't believe our daughter would do something like this! I thought we raised her better!" Filthy Rich said. "Filthy, darling, you're overreacting," Spoiled Rich replied. "Our daughter was merely engaging in harmless gossip! Those three blank flanks don't know what they're talking about."

But Filthy had an answer ready, "What about Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Rarity!? _They're** not**_ blank flanks, and they agree with their sisters! Diamond Tiara has associated our name with slander and gossip." Spoiled argued, "Gossip is not slanderous! It's the hottest buzz! In our social circle, ponies are always clamoring for the latest news. As a matter of fact, did you know what Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee did at last week's fashion show?"

Filthy Rich sighed, "Now I think I know why Diamond endorsed all Gabby Gums' gossip." Spoiled reminded him, "Yes, darling. Everypony in Ponyville was excited to read what juicy things Gabby had to say." Filthy admitted, "Yes, that's true. Maybe you're right. Maybe everypony is overreacting to the gossip. But why in Equestria is _everypony_ angry at the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Spoiled answered, "They're just a bunch of confused, insignificant lowlifes who fly off at the slightest fluff of a feather." Filthy reminded her, "Several of them are in our social circle! You wouldn't call them confused, insignificant lowlifes, now would you?!" But Spoiled was still unconvinced. "There's nopony in Equestria with such a social standing as ours, darling. Nopony would dare slander a Rich."

Just then, Randolph the butler showed up with the latest issue of the High Society Tribune, the biggest high-society newspaper in Equestria. "Here you are, sir, madam." Spoiled immediately grabbed the newspaper, eager to see the latest gossip. But what she saw made her gasp. It was an anonymous article titled, "Are the Riches the Ponies We Think They Are?" She read slanderous writing that suggested that the Riches were swindlers, cheaters, and price gougers. Behind all that glitz and glamor lay sleazy, no-good lowlifes.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream and almost passed out! Filthy took the paper from his hyperventilating wife, read the gossip, and let out his own bloodcurdling scream. Diamond Tiara overheard them, panicked, and ran over, asking, "Mother, Father, what happened?!" They showed her the gossip, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Who in Equestria would do such a thing to her family?

Filthy Rich was the first to regain his composure. "It doesn't sound so harmless when it's done to us now, does it." Spoiled Rich and Diamond Tiara were still in shock, but their brains were able to process what he was talking about. The gossip they had endorsed was hurtful indeed, especially when it was targeted at them.

When they regained their composures, Spoiled took Diamond back to her room and had a talk with her. "It looks like you'll have to find some other way to move up in Equestria. It seems like we both needed this lesson. Gossip can be very harmful, whether it involves lower-class ponies like those blank flanks, or upper-class ponies like us." Diamond added, "Or both." Spoiled answered, "Right, darling. Personally, I don't like you associating with those low-class ponies. You should spend more time with your social class." Diamond replied, "Yes, Mother."

And at the Spoons' house...

"We heard that your friend Diamond Tiara did to the school newspaper," said Mr. Spoon. Mrs. Spoon agreed and said, "We forbid you to ever hang out with that spoiled pink brat again!" Silver Spoon smirked. "I'm way ahead of you on that. Why do you think I wrote that anonymous gossip for the High Society Tribune?"

_And that wraps up this story. __It looks like Spoiled Rich and Diamond Tiara have learned a big lesson: gossip is harmful, regardless of class. Can you believe it took **that **to convince them? But who would have suspected Silver Spoon__ of writing gossip against Diamond Tiara and her family?_

_What did you think of the story? Did you like it? Is there room for improvement? Please review. I appreciate your feedback._


End file.
